


On the Run

by TwerkwoodForest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Watersports, Wetting, ish?, non-sexual wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Word on the street is that Danarius has come to Kirkwall in search of Fenris. While trying to enjoy a quiet evening together, Fenris and Hawke are forced to hide from the bounty hunters Danarius has sent. Fenris wets himself out of fear while hiding and Hawke is there to comfort him.





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this drawing ( https://random-anon-art.tumblr.com/image/135883978231 ) by random-anon-art on Tumblr. Hawke in this can be male, female of nb. Gender neutral pronouns are used.

Fenris wasn’t big on touching or being touched, but he had taken Hawke’s hand for the first time in a few days and they were glad. He got stressed out while working on his reading and Hawke had suggested taking a walk to cool down. The two of had stopped at the docks along the way to admire the sun setting over the water. For once, they were able to enjoy a quiet evening alone, without the chaos of fighting or being interrupted by any of their other companions.  
The calm was not going to last forever and both Fenris and Hawke knew it. They just hadn’t expected it to end the way it did. From somewhere behind them, two men were talking.  
“Have you heard?” one man began.  
The other cocked his head. “Heard what?” he asked.  
“Some bastard’s come here looking for his slave. Brought a whole army of men too.”  
“That Denarius guy?” he questioned.  
The first man responded, “Don’t know. Better get outta this place as soon as we can. All Hell broke loose the last time I heard his name.”  
Fenris had grown tense. At the mention of Denarius’ name, Fenris’ grip on Hawke’s hand tightened and then disappeared altogether. The glow he was casting on their surroundings explained everything. He had activated the lyrium markings again out of reflex and his hand had phased through the edge of the dock.  
“Kaffas!” he spat and jumped up. “We have to go. Now.”  
Hawke nodded and held their hand out in an attempt to comfort the startled elf. He hesitated, but took their hand and the two briskly headed back to the mansion. Unfortunately, Hawke’s estate, where the two had been residing, was quite far away. They hurried through the twisting streets and narrow alleys of the city and about halfway to their destination Fenris stopped dead in his tracks. Hawke opened their mouth to say something, but he held a finger to their lips. His ears twitched slightly and then Hawke heard the sound too. Heavy, thudding footsteps were approaching from one side. They seemed far enough away that the bounty hunters wouldn’t see the pair yet, but the group of men was too close to outrun. Fenris looked around frantically in search of a hiding spot. Hawke spotted a small gap between two buildings that was barely wide enough to fit a normal person, let alone one of the hulking guards Denarius had brought. They tugged at Fenris’ hand and led him into the small space. Fortunately, tiny shrubs and grasses had managed to worm their way out of the cracks in the cobblestones and were tall enough to obscure the view of anyone who happened to pass by the opening to the crevice.  
Once safely inside, they crouched down in the shadows of the plants. Fenris was nervously fingering one of the daggers he kept on his belt. Hawke and Fenris sat silently and waited for the men to pass. As the footsteps grew closer Fenris began shaking. To Hawke, a quick glance out of the corner of their eye showed tears rolling down his cheeks.  
He was equal parts angry and terrified. He had finally found some semblance of peace and actually developed relationships based on pure love instead of fear. The fact that Denarius had so easily swept in to take it all away enraged Fenris. He knew it was stupid to believe this chapter of his life would last for long. It also terrified him to know that he was soon to be sent back to the darkness of captivity. Memories replayed in his mind as he sat crouched in the shadows, waiting for a sure death. Visions of the torture and humiliation he had suffered under his vile master blurred his vision and he was helpless to stop them. The reassuring hand placed on his thigh made him snap back to reality. He was still free, Hawke was sitting with him, and they were both alive for the moment.  
As the group of bounty hunters grew closer, Fenris could hear their horrifying plans being discussed. Denarius had said he preferred his property to be returned dead so they could do whatever they pleased before finally bringing the dead elf to the magister.  
Hawke’s gaze flicked back to the opening of their hiding spot. They could make out the faint silhouette of one of the men at the opening. They jumped slightly when they felt their hand growing warm. Hawke returned their attention to their partner and found him shaking uncontrollably. There was a dark, wet patch rapidly growing. Fenris was pissing himself in fear. Hawke pulled the sobbing elf to their chest to muffle any sounds and to comfort him. They didn’t care that Fenris was still going and was soaking their thighs too. Or that they were crouching in a puddle of their lover’s urine. It was Fenris and Hawke would do anything and everything for him. Hawke double checked that the hunters had left the small space then let a hand run through Fenris’ tresses. “It’s alright.” They whispered softly into his ear. “Let’s just get home, it should be clear now.”  
Fenris nodded as Hawke stood up a pulled their partner up. Hawke handed him their outer robes to wear back to the estate. The only time Fenris let go of Hawke’s hand was to put on the robes, then it immediately shot back to his partner’s.  
Once back at the Hawke estate, the two snuck up to their chambers before anyone could see them. They knew Fenris was embarrassed about the incident, despite his silence, and would not want anyone else to know. Hawke told Fenris to strip and sit by the fire while they heated water for a bath.  
Fenris followed through but put Hawke’s robe back on for some warmth. He picked up the book he had been working on earlier and curled up by the fireplace. Although the evening had been fairly unpleasant, he found his mind had cleared and he was able to focus on the text.  
When Hawke had heated enough water for a bath, they fetched Fenris. The elf was reluctant to remove the robe but did upon feeling the warmer water. His legs were still shaky from the trauma of what had happened so Hawke had to help lift him into the basin. Hawke climbed in behind him and began to wash him down.  
Hawke secretly loved the way Fenris relaxed when bathing together. He had never experienced anything like it before meeting Hawke. In the past his only hygiene came from being harshly sprayed down, not unlike an animal, and being doused in heavily perfumed oils before being forced to “entertain” his master and guests. It had taken quite a while for him to get used to Hawke helping him. It reminded him too much of his past, but he came to realize that Hawke was different. Their nimble fingers massaged the knots of his muscles, gently smoothed over his skin. These were touched full of emotion and care not apathy or hatred. Fenris made sure to express his gratitude for things like this. Hawke loved to take care of him too. They knew he had a rough past and wanted to make up for all he had been denied before, even simple things like bathing.  
Fenris had grown noticeably lese tense and Hawke knew how to further the relaxation. They grabbed a cloth and fresh smelling soap and tapped Fenris to make sure he was still awake. “May I wash you?” they asked, it was how they always initiated physical contact to avoid scaring their partner.  
After a nod from Fenris, Hawke began gently rubbing his back. Their hands crept lower and lower until they brushed Fenris’ groin. He let out a pleased groan at the contact and leaned farther into Hawke’s touch. Hawke briefly discarded the cloth, “Not yet, love.” Hawke murmured. They grabbed the cloth again and finished cleaning him. When they were done, they scooped the elf up and set him on the floor. With a dry towel they began to pat him dry.  
Hawke finally decided to break the silence that had fallen between the two, there were matters to be discussed. “So,” they began, “Danarius knows you are here.”  
Fenris let out a shaky breath. “Apparently, or him coming here was sheer luck. Not sure which.” He began searching for a pair of fresh smallclothes. “I doubt he would think to look here though, but we should prepare for an attack anyway.”  
“We should bring the others here just in case?” Hawke asked. Maker knew what Danarius was planning, having extra hands to fight in the event it came to a battle would be helpful. It was better to be over prepared then risk death, or worse, Fenris being taken again. “We can tell the others what happened in the morning.” Hawke finished with a yawn.  
“Everything…” Fenris’s face heated up. No one else needed to know about what transpired in the alley. Especially Anders. The infuriating mage would never let him live it down.  
Hawke cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes, “No one will know of that. Trust me.”  
After Fenris nodded in understanding, they turned to the large bed and slipped under the covers. Fenris joined them and curled against their chest. He had never felt safer despite knowing that his former master was still out there hunting him, nor had he ever slept so soundly.


End file.
